


Hot Chocolate

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a asshole, He also loves to be bossed around by Nathalie, Low Key Sub, Not Sexual at all tho, Stern Nathalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: Rare Pair Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588408
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	Hot Chocolate

A groan escaped my lips as I messed up another design. I erased the line and carefully redrew it. The black blouse was simple and elegant, at least it was supposed to be but no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t recreate the visual from his mind's eye. 

He placed his pen down and picked up his tablet, examining the piece one again. It still wasn’t right. In a fit of frustration he slammed the tablet down hard, he briefly faltered, wondering if he had caused the tablet damage before he remembered the stupid blouse and worked himself up again. 

The new designs were due in 3 days time and he hadn’t finished the drafts yet. He had gotten too carried away with his time as Hawkmoth, although he had came closer than he had ever before, but his work life suffered for it and he still didn't have possession of the miraculous either, so in the end it was a waste. 

“Sir?” Came Nathalie's voice along with a tentative knock at my office door. My stomach was in knots at her voice, making me frown. This isn’t the time to have such unfaithful thoughts. 

“What is it, Nathalie?” I snapped, only momentarily feeling guilty for taking my frustration and guilt out on her. She opened the door, her shoulders squared, back straight and unreadable expression on her features. 

“You’ve been in your office for 48 hours straight, sir, I’m worried about your health.” She started as she walked towards me. “Perhaps you should take a break?”

I was thrown off guard by her confession to her worry, especially over something as unworthy as myself. 

“I’m fine, Natalie.” I spat, locking my tablet so she couldn’t see the ruined designs before turning my back towards her. “I’m trying to reach a deadline and do not need anymore discrations.” My voice dripping with disdain. She was silent for a moment, most likely thinking about what to say next.

“Of course, Sir, my apologise.” She mumbled before I heard the sound of her heels clicking towards the door. I frown at how little fight she put into convincing me before I reminded myself, she is my assistant, I am her boss, she has to listen to me. 

A few more minutes passed with no more success with his drawing. My hand was well and truly cramped up, my frustrations high and my energy depleted. 

Another knock sounded on his door, this one slightly louder with more purpose. He scowled, about to let hell loose on who ever dare disturb him when the door swung wide open. His eyebrows raised high in surprise, unable to suppress his shock. 

In the doorway stood Nathalie a shocked expression on her own face and a mug in her hand. She shook herself out of her reaction before she slipped back into that emotionless persona she put on when she was faced with difficult people or difficult situations, was she implying that he’s difficult? He huffed a little. 

“What is the meaning of this?” 

“Nothing, Sir. I just brought you something to help.” She gestured to the mug in her hand, It was a hand painted, Father’s Day mug, Adrien had made for me when he was 4. My heart tugged at all the memories that were shaken lose at the sight of it. 

“Thank you, Nathalie.” I quietly said as she past the mug to me. This was exactly what I needed, a hot cup of coffee to help me push through the rest of the long night ahead of me. 

I brought the cup to my lips and took a sip, my eyes instantly widening. 

“Hot Chocolate?” I yelped, a tad offended at the sickly sweet taste on my tongue. I placed the mug down, scowling at the mug.

I heard what sounded like a muffled laugh, I snapped my head up towards Nathalie, noticing the corner of her mouth threatening to turn up. Did she find this amusing? I glared at her still the smile disappeared. 

Obviously she didnt take to being glared at kindly, matching my glare with one of her own. I faltered under her gaze.

“You’ve been awake for over 48 hours, sir,” She started “ yes, the designs aren’t finished but in your condition their not going to be finished anytime soon.” She sternly stated,, gesturing to me as she spoke. 

Feeling embarrassed and more than a little defensive, I opened my mouth, ready to argue but she silenced me by raising her hand. I scowled as I realised that her attempt to silence me like a child was successful. 

“No, You will attempt to finish up what you are drawing while you drink your hot chocolate, then you’ll turn everything off, regardless if you finish, before going to bed.” She shot me a stern look. 

“But the designs-”

“Can and will be done tomorrow”

We both sat there staring at each other in what felt like forever. The tension could rival that of an old style shoot out, neither person ready to stand down without a fight. 

Her blue eyes squinted ever so slightly and I found myself distracted by the colour, they were a much darker blue then my own, yet they were so much more vibrant. How did I not realise them before? They were so warm and inviting despite the cold and unwelcoming demeanour Nathalie was known to portray. 

“Gabriel?” Came her soft reply. I blinked, unsure what she had said. I looked at her to see that the fight was gone from her face and instead replaced with a look of concern. “Are you okay?” she asked, her blue eyes trained on me so intensely I lost my breath. 

“I’m..fine” I said, a little dazed and very over tired. “In fact I’ll take your advice. “ I announced, even going the extra mile as too pick up the cup once again and taking a sip. The chocolate was still more sweet then it’d normally have it but it was also very rich and smooth, leaving a comforting warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach. I felt I could better appreciate the drink now that I wasn't expecting the bitter bite of Coffee. 

Nathalie’s lovely blue eyes widened, I guess she didn't expect me to give in so easily and truth be told, neither did I. There was just something about Nathalie that I couldn’t resist and that scared me. 

“Okay, Then Mr. Agreste. I’ll be back in 10-15 minutes to make sure you keep your word.” She started to head towards the door. “Good luck with your designs” 

I just silently took another sip of the hot chocolate, I didn’t need luck because I had the perfect design in my head. Something better than the black blouse, something in a beautiful shade of blue that would match the beautiful eyes of the model I imaged in my head and could see in front of my eyes.


End file.
